A hydraulic system of this type is known, for example, from German Patent Application DE 101 06 958 A1. Hydraulic systems of this kind are used in motor vehicles, in particular, as devices for actuating brakes, as steering aids, and as devices for actuating friction clutches, for example in the power flow between an internal combustion engine and a transmission, or between an electrical machine and a drive train.